Desires of the Youth
by Samuel Winchester
Summary: Sam wants Dean but he wants to wait untill his seventeenth birthday. Can he make it? And what Secret is Dean keeping from Sam. Plus wil Dean save Sam from the Demon that takes Teen boys?


The room had been painted in a pale white, from the ceiling to the floor. Even the carpet came out in that god-awful white, it looked almost like a Persian in here. Except maybe the fact that there was a giant pole that sat in the middle of the floor. Sam scrunched his face up, and gave a small shudder as he looked at the different selected paintings that hung on the wall.

John had the idea of coming to this motel, thinking that the stated sign in the window was nothing more then a name in itself. However, you should no that any motel called The Titty Twister was going to be some kinds of sick hide away for freaks and perverts.

Sam took another deep breath as he situated in the fluffy chair, his arms crossing over his chest, and his fingers crossing. He had been in that position for over an hour, and he was really getting tired of it. He was used to there dad always being gone, but not Dean.

It was bad enough that Sam had to go to school in different towns, and that he had to make up different stories for every town of why he had to move. Since there number one rule was where they never told anyone about what they do. Of course, Sam figured if anyone knew that he was left alone in motels, for about three hours at a time, the cops would come along and take him away.

However, none of that ever really mattered as long as he had Dean. It was all Sam ever really cared about, and all he ever wanted to be with. Dean was his rock in more ways then one, sometimes Sam would find his way underneath the covers, snuggled so close to Dean's chest that hearts beat as one.

Course he always had an excuse why he was there when Dean would wake up and ask him what his problem was. However, right now, he was starting to wonder if Dean even cared. Cared like he really wanted him too care needed him in the ways that he needed his big brother.

He raised those angry green eyes toward the door, his fingers now digging into the side of the overly fluffed chair. He knew Dean was out there, making his moves on the latest girl. It was always a girl; Dean never did show him any attention anymore.

He gave a small snort, as he shifted his body weight in the chair. His birthday was coming soon, and he would be the ripe age of seventeen. Of course, all he ever wanted was to have Dean, the way he felt in his heart was right. Fear just held Sam back from really doing anything about it.

He was starting to grow aggravated when he heard the key in the lock, this caused him to smile devilishly as he watched the door swing open and the object of his lust and love was staring him back in the face. Dean was wearing a pair of the tightest jeans Sam had ever seen on him. That is where Sam's eyes stayed focused on.

The bulge in Dean's pants, and Sam could feel himself licking across his lips as he let his eyes linger there just a few minutes. Then he heard a small groan, which grabbed his attention away from Dean's pants and toward his eyes. He smiled, trying to hide the want and need in his eyes.

He knew that he did not know a thing about sex and was probably selling himself short, but it was just all he had been thinking. He wanted Dean to be his first. He needed to be with his brother, and he felt like this was the time. His birthday was only a day away, and he was going to get his brother, exactly the way he needed him.

His eyes lain across the man in front of him. He had a feeling that Dean had probably been with some sultry little bar wench. He could smell her cheap perfume al over the front of Dean's white T-shirt. He wrinkled up his nose as he stood quickly from the chair he had been sitting in for way too long.

He wanted to wipe that smirk off his brother's face, wanted to grab him, and pin him forcefully to the bed. He had the urge to ride him like a cowboy would a horse, but he was going to have to control himself. This was reserved for his birthday, and he was not going to mess it up.

He let his eyes fall onto the wad of paper in Dean's right hand. Curiosity flashed through his eyes as he swiftly walked to the bedside table, slamming down the motel key he had balled up so tightly in his fist. He had thought about going out there to look for Dean, but it was not, after all necessary.

"Dean? Where have you been?"

He already knew the answer to that, but he had to know, for one he could actually be wrong, the perfume could have just been Dean's natural way of actually getting the info from the women. He sucked in a breath of air as he watched Dean part his beautiful lips. Waiting for that answer he so yearned to hear.

"I was trying to gather some info from the waitress."

He started, his lips pursing and he made that whistling sound when he thinks about something that he recently saw. Sam just felt sick as he sunk to the bed. Those eyes erased of any hope.

"And what a Hottie she was. Anyhow, I gathered the info about the demon that was taking the teens. Seems our little friend likes, boys the most. He only takes the teen boys, Sam?"

Sam raised his eyes up to land on the soft ones of Dean's and he swore he saw something dark flicker there a moment. He gave a half smile, faking humor at this point; it was all he could muster up.

"Teen boys? Is that why he was Taking them from there rooms? Is it, Sexual? Cause some like it like that. There are Sexual Predators in Demons as well, there called. Oh, what did Dad call them before? It isn't coming to me right now, but it is there."

Dean nodded as he took a seat next to Sam on the bed. He reached around the younger brother as he laid the pad of paper to the nightstand and gave a genuine smile.

Sam could have sworn that Dean was ready to pounce him, just by the way he was looking at him. Even if he wanted it, no way could Sam let it happen. He wanted it to be on his birthday.

He looked away from the tempting eyes of Deans. His mind was racing as he picked up the paper Dean had thrown onto the bedside table. He felt his breath be caught in his throat as Dean ran a hand across his cheek.

It was a little too needy, a little to intimate for a Brother to be touching. He gave a small groan as he pulled his head away. He knew if he let Dean caress him any longer, that his entire plan would surely falter.

"Sammy? I need you so much. I never told you this, for fear of rejection but I need to right now. I want you. Do you want me?"

Sam whimpered as he fought back the urge to cry out. 'Yes, god yes.' He gave a small moan as Dean ran his hand down his arm slowly. He felt his entire body stiffen up as those fingers of his older Brother slid carefully under his shirt, and those lips encounter his neck.

"Dean!"

He whined, trying to pull away from the oldest. However, Dean was reluctant on breaking Sam. He gave a small grunt of protest as he pulled Sam closer to him. Sam felt his body caving and he cursed it as he pushed away from Dean, sending him sprawling to the floor below.

"No Dean! I am not going to do it. I want to wait until tomorrow. Please!"

He watched as Dean stood from the floor. Pushing his body weight up by the bed. His eyes searching Sammy's with a bit of pain shining through. Nevertheless, he nodded his head once as he ran a hand soothingly along Sammy's back.

"Alright Sammy, will wait."

Sam swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and watched as Dean pulled him to the bed he was sleeping in. The fear that father would come back and catch them lingered in the back of his mind. However, he ignored it. He took a step towards the bed.

He did not hesitate as he climbed into bed and let Dean pull him into him. He sighed softly as he laid his head on Dean's chest. He glanced up at him once as he felt Dean stir. Something was just a little strange to him, was this Dean? Or could it be something else?


End file.
